


The Truth

by marvelasheck



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Diego is pissed as hell, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelasheck/pseuds/marvelasheck
Summary: Just a fic of how Diego finds out the truth about how Klaus's jaw gets broken. I like angst, sorry not sorry.





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this head canon out.  
> Hope you enjoy! <3

Diego wasn’t surprised when he found Klaus at his doorstep again. It was becoming a thing and he wasn’t too happy about it but at least he knew where Klaus was when the other stumbled to his place at the gym.

“Ah.. come on, idiot,” Diego reached under Klaus’s shoulder to pull him up from the floor space in front of the door. Klaus weighed nothing as usual. He reached for the door, hearing Klaus mumble something.

“What?”

“That how you greet everyone?” Klaus said, his stomach lurching as Diego pulled him inside.

Setting Klaus onto the bed with a roll of his eyes.

“Klaus, what do you need this time, hm? Food, money?” He knew there had to be something, “I’m not giving you money, you’ll just buy more damn drugs.”

“I don’t need anything,” Klaus said before going quiet and pulling the blankets around him.

Huh. Klaus didn’t need anything? Diego wasn’t sure he fully believed that but he would drop it for now. Stepping away and moving over to the small kitchen area of his place.

“Well. I think you should eat,” Diego tried, “I’m making eggs?” He always tried to get Klaus to eat something when he was here even if it was just a cracker or a pop tart. Silence went on and he looked over at the bed.

“You know… I don’t think I’ve heard you this quiet since that time you fell down the stairs and broke your jaw. How long were was your jaw wired shut?”

“...8 weeks…,” Klaus said with a heavy sigh. He remembered that incident differently than his siblings. The truth in what happened was a lot more painful than him just tripping down the stairs.

“Yeah, that was some 8 weeks,” Diego chuckled, shaking his head as he got out a pan and some eggs.

Klaus rolled over to look at Diego, giving his brother the strangest look.

One of Diego’s eyebrows went up.

“What?”

Klaus shook his head, no one would believe him… or would they? Considering how all of them knew how much of shitty father Reginald was. Could he finally tell the truth? He stared at Diego for a long time before sitting up and leaning on the pillows.

Diego hadn’t seen Klaus look so serious in a long time, why would bringing up that incident cause him to act like this?

“Cat got your tongue or are you that high this time?”

“You know how much of a bastard old Reggie is?”

Diego’s eyebrows scrunched together as he sprayed the pan and cracked open some eggs.

“Of course, you big baby, I hate his guts for how he treated us.” His voice portraying the anger that he still held for their father even after the man had died.

“He lied.”

Diego looked up abruptly at that.

“He lied about a lot of things, what’s this got to do with your jaw being wired shut?” He had a feeling it wasn’t going to be good, it never was when finding out all the things Reginald had hid from them. “You know something I don’t?”

“He lied about how I broke my jaw, Dee,” Klaus’s eyes met Diego’s from across the room. “He lied.” Singing the last bit. Fuck, Klaus felt something in him crumble. It was like he was finally free, able to say anything he damn well pleased without the looming figure of their father behind him.

“Okay..? Then how did you break your jaw?” Diego asked, he was concerned and he could feel the rage for their father already boiling. Why would Reginald lie about Klaus falling down the stairs?

Klaus gave a laugh.

“Oh dear brother of mine,” a grin playing on his face, “He broke it.”

Diego dropped the spatula in his hand and fully turned towards his addict of a brother.

“The f-fuck do you mean by t-that?” Shit, the eggs. He turned off the stove for now and moved over to the bed. Eggs could wait, this was important. “Klaus, you fucking tell me.”

“It’s simple really, darling,” Klaus mused. “He found out I was amazing at walking in heels and couldn’t stand my fabulousness.” His hands gently clapping together. “He was jealous he could never pull them off.” Laughing at his own jokes as he tried to make light of the memory. It was clear as day to Klaus even in his slightly muddled mind of his.

_The day his jaw was broken. It had been a nice day, the ghosts hadn’t bothered him that much. He stole Grace’s high heels and strapped them onto his feet before he danced down the hallway. The sound of Reginald’s shoes on the floor, Klaus’s eyes gone wide at the look on their father’s face. ‘_

_’Number Four, what are you doing?’_

_‘Just dancing, sir,’ he answered swiftly._

_‘No, with Grace’s heels. You’re not a girl, Number Four. I expect you to act like a man,’ Reginald spat._

_Klaus was terrified, standing there in the hallway, the tall man staring down at him._

_‘Of course, sir,’ Klaus said softly._

_‘For God’s sake, Number Four. It’s disgusting,’ Reginald had nearly growled at the young boy._

_Klaus looked down at his feet as he had gotten scolded, he didn’t expect what came next._

_The pain made him drop to the floor beside the staircase a startled cry coming from his mouth. Klaus curled into a ball and tears stung at the corner of his eyes._

_He heard the sound of his siblings running to the scene._

_‘Oh my god, what happened?’ ‘Klaus?’ ‘The shit?’_

_Grace had been there in seconds to swoop him away to get his jaw fixed._

Diego dropped like a weight next to Klaus, pissed off and worried why Klaus found this funny. It wasn’t and if Reginald was still alive, he would have left right then and there and beat the shit out of him. But Reginald was dead and all he could do was be angry at the pain and trauma the man had left them with.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone? You could have written a note o-or something?” Curse his stutter that liked to make itself known in serious times.

Klaus held up his hands, fingers stretched wide.

“I tried one time,” holding up a finger and shaking it close to Diego’s face. “One time, Dee.”

Diego nodded, pushing the finger away.

“Uh, huh…” His look of confusion and concern continuously growing more and more concerned by the second.

“One time and Daddy Dearest locked me up in the mausoleum for nearly two days,” Klaus shuddered at the memory.

_It was during one of their lessons on the history of the world, a week after Klaus had broken his jaw. Seated in their chairs, the children listened to Reginald drone on about one of the many wars of the world._

_Klaus knew he had to tell someone about what happened, he glanced at Ben who was busy writing down some notes._

_That’s when the idea formed in his mind. He could write it on a piece of paper. Pretending to take notes, he quickly wrote the truth of what had happened to him before trying to nudge Ben and get the other kid’s attention._

_It didn’t work because as soon as he leaned forward over his desk, his chair squeaked. Freezing as he looked towards the front of the room, Reginald looked furious._

_‘Trying to pass notes, I see?’ The old man moved quickly and snatched the paper from Klaus’s hands. Klaus gulped, he was done for._

_‘Number Four, it seems like it’s time for some training, isn’t it?’ Reginald knew it wasn’t time, they both knew._

_But that hadn’t changed anything as Klaus was pulled from his seat and taken to the mausoleum._

Diego couldn’t help but feel guilty, he was there, why didn’t he try to stop their father? Before he had to quickly remind himself that he had also been a kid at the time.

“Shit, Klaus,” he sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Why didn’t you say anything after your jaw was fixed?”

Klaus looked at Diego with this strange look that he couldn’t place.

“After?” Klaus repeated, “How could I?”

There was a long pause.

“You know back then they gave stronger painkillers without much thought, right?”

Diego nodded, trying to get at what Klaus meant.

“Well, after the first week or two.. It was apparent I needed something stronger than what they were giving me, “ Klaus said, pulling his legs into a criss-cross applesauce pose and rolling his head to try and get a crick in his neck out.

_The first time Klaus had gotten high as hell was on those painkillers. It had felt absolutely wonderful. He hadn’t felt that good in years._

_It didn’t take him long to notice the quietness. He blinked and sat up from his bed. Quiet? Where were the ghosts?_

_The lady that screamed constantly in his ear or the little boy that cried for his mother? Had the painkillers made the ghosts go away?_

_That was when Klaus realized what drugs could do for him._

“I learned that they kept the ghosts at bay,” Klaus drummed his fingers against his legs. “So by the time my jaw was healed… You could say.. I was a bit occupied..” Laughing at that, his hand on his stomach.

Diego blinked as it came to settle in his mind. The missing pieces of what had went wrong with Klaus.

“I-I’m sorry,” Diego said, shaking his head, “Damn it.” He punched the bed, standing up and pacing the room. “I’ll find a way to bring Dad back and make him pay for what he did to y-you, to all of us.”

Klaus laughed as his head followed Diego around the room.

“It’s too late, Dee,” Klaus said, “The damage is done.”


End file.
